Kimono Girl
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Kimono Girl |jpname=まいこはん |jptranslit=Maiko-han |jptrans=Dancing Girl |image=Gold Silver Kimono Girl.png |caption=Art from |altnames='Kimono Sisters' ( ) |intro=Generation II |games= |gender=Female |members=Sakura |anime=EP183 Trouble's Brewing |manga=''Just a Spearow Carrier'' ( ) Gold and Black VS Team Rocket (The Golden Boys) }} A Kimono Girl (Japanese: まいこはん ) is a type of Pokémon Trainer that first debuted in the Generation II games. They appear as young women dressed in . Kimono Girls usually appear as a set of five Trainers who each own one of 's evolutions. In the games Generation II In , five Kimono Girls live in Ecruteak City, and can be battled at the Ecruteak Dance Theater. Each owns one of the five Eeveelutions available in Generation II. Pokémon Kimono Girls are also seen in the as random opponents, and some appear in Pokémon Stadium 2. Quotes ;Naoko * Before battle :"You have lovely Pokémon. May I see them in battle?" * Being defeated :"Oh, you are very strong." * After being defeated :"I enjoyed that bout. I would like to see you again." ;Sayo * Before battle :"I always dance with my Pokémon. Of course, I also train them." * Being defeated :"Oh, so close! I almost had you." * After being defeated :"Rhythm is important for both dancing and Pokémon" ;Zuki * Before battle :"Isn't my barrette pretty? Oh. A Pokémon Battle?" * Being defeated :"I don’t have any Pokémon left…" * After being defeated :"I put a different flower in my barrette every month." ;Kuni * Before battle :"Oh, you're a cute trainer. Would you like to battle?" * Being defeated :"You’re stronger than you look." * After being defeated :"I trained a lot, so I thought I was capable trainer. I guess I'm not." ;Miki * Before battle :"Do you like my dancing? I'm good at Pokémon too." * Being defeated :"Ooh, you're good at Pokémon too." * After being defeated :"I can keep dancing because there are people who enjoy what I do. My Pokémon keep my spirits up too." Generation IV in ]] in ]] Much like other Generation II characters, the Kimono Girls made an appearance in the remakes, . Instead of being restricted to their dance theater in Ecruteak City however, they will appear elsewhere, such as in Violet City (Zuki), Ilex Forest (Naoko), and the Ice Path (Sayo). A appears in their theater in Ecruteak, where the player battles him after he harasses Miki about her dance routine. Kuni is briefly met during the Radio Tower incident, in the Goldenrod Tunnel. In order to encounter in HeartGold and in SoulSilver, which is required before facing the Elite Four, players must earn all eight Badges and, after receiving the Master Ball from Professor Elm, battle all five Kimono Girls consecutively in the Dance Theater to obtain the Clear Bell or Tidal Bell . In , the girls' respective Eeveelutions were swapped; only Zuki and Kuni's partners remained the same from Generation II. Additionally, Kuni's Japanese name, Sumomo, was altered to Komomo, probably to avoid confusion with Maylene, whose Japanese name is also Sumomo. Pokémon Given away as an Egg (Zuki) Pokéathlon (Kuni) | | }} Quotes Zuki ;Violet City :"Me oh my… That must be…" :"I see… So it was handed from Mr. Pokémon to Professor Elm, then from Professor Elm to you. Now I get it…" :"That Egg truly is an important Egg. Please do take good care of it for me. Is that understood?" :"I am counting on you." ; * Before battle :"Welcome. My name is Zuki. I met you previously in Violet City. In order to bring back / , we needed someone with the right bond with Pokémon. We asked Mr. Pokémon to give this Mystery Egg to whoever showed true potential. The Egg was eventually handed from Mr Pokémon to Professor Elm, and then to you. However, being pure alone will not be sufficient to face the power of this Pokémon. I must test you. Are you ready?" ::No: "That is fine… I will wait for you to get ready." ::Yes: "I will test how closely you've bonded with your Pokémon!" * Being defeated :"I don't have any Pokémon left." * After defeating all Kimono Girls :"We were not wrong about you. You are indeed worthy of this… Please take it." :"! We'll be at the Bell Tower /Whirl Islands . See you there!" ;Bell Tower * Before summoning :"Yes, this is where we welcome Ho-Oh. When the dance we practiced for many days becomes one with the sound of the Clear Bell we entrusted to you, then Ho-Oh shall come down from the great arch of the sky once again!" * After summoning Ho-Oh :"That IS indeed Ho-Oh… The guardian of the sky around here from ancient times… So many have tried and tried, only to fail… , your heart and the Clear Bell in harmony have finally made it appear…" :", don't you see? Ho-Oh must have been waiting for someone like you all this time. Wouldn't you agree…?" * If the player has not battled Ho-Oh * If the player catches Ho-Oh :"You have not only made Ho-Oh appear, but you have also caught it… You are so wonderful. There is nothing more for us to say. Take good care of yourself in your journey…" * If the player defeats Ho-Oh :"If that is what you believe, we will not try to convince you otherwise. Still, if you want to see Ho-Oh once more, perhaps you can come back here after everything has been settled…" * If the player flees from Ho-Oh ;Whirl Islands * Before summoning :"That's right. This is where we welcome Lugia. When the dance we practiced many days becomes one with the sound of the Tidal Bell we entrusted with you, then Lugia shall come out from deep within the waterfall basin once again!" * After summoning Lugia :"That is indeed Lugia… The guardian of these islands from ancient times… So many have tried again and again, only to fail… , your heart in complete harmony with the Tidal Bell has finally allowed it to appear…" :", don't you see? Lugia… It must have been waiting for someone like you all this time. Wouldn't you agree…?" * If the player has not battled Lugia :"This is all we can do for you… What you do now is entirely up to you…" * If the player catches Lugia :"You have not only made Lugia appear, but you also caught it… You are so wonderful. There is nothing more for us to say. Take good care of yourself in your journey…" * If the player defeats Lugia :"If that is what you believe, we will not try to convince you otherwise. Still, if you wish to see Lugia once more, perhaps you can come back here after all has been settled…" * If the player flees from Lugia :"I think once you turn your back to it, Lugia will not come back for some time… If you want to see Lugia, perhaps you can come back here after all has been settled…" Naoko ;Ilex Forest :"Kimono Girl, Kimono Girl, lost and all alone. Poor girl lost in the dark Ilex Forest." :"What? You remember me from Violet City? You must be imagining. Anyway, will you show me how to get out of this forest?" ::No: "Me oh my… You are lost yourself, aren't you?" ::Yes: "You will…? Aren't you lost in the forest as well? How do you know how to get out of here?" :"Wow! Are you going to show me how to get out? You are such a smart Pokémon!" :"See you." ;Kimono Dance Theater * Before battle :"You are quite strong. You helped me in the Ilex Forest. My name is Naoko. I'm the one that's not so good at directions. My eyes witnessed you defeating Team Rocket when Kurt was in trouble at the Slowpoke Well. Allow me to challenge you and your Pokémon!" * Being defeated :"Oh, you are truly strong." ;Whirl Islands * If the player has not battled Lugia :"This is all we can do for you… What you do now is entirely up to you…" * If the player catches/defeats/flees from Lugia :"You've done a great job. Say hello to Professor Elm for us." Miki ;Kimono Dance Theater (first visit) :"…You mustn't push a request on me." :"…" :"You must be , correct? That was indeed excellent. Kind and strong… Good at raising Pokémon as well… That person does know what to look for in people… Ohoho! That was just me talking to myself. Never mind."'' :"For Kimono Girls like me, dancing is everything. I have never gone a day without a dance practice. Pokémon are the same. They grow with you little by little each day." ;Kimono Dance Theater (after earning the Rising Badge) * Before battle :"You are quite the Trainer. I remember you chasing off that from right here. I must thank you for that. Although, I am actually a Trainer myself. She who knows the most speaks the least! I am Miki--the Kimono Girl! Allow me to challenge you and your Pokémon!" * Being defeated :"Ooh, you're good at Pokémon, too." ;Whirl Islands * If the player has not battled Lugia :"This is all we can do for you… What you do now is entirely up to you…" * If the player catches/defeats/flees from Lugia :"You've done a great job. Say hello to Professor Elm for us." Sayo ;Ice Path :"Me oh my… Is that you, ? Fancy meeting you here! To tell the truth…my sandals frozen on the ice, and I am stuck here. In other words, my flip-flops are quick-frozen to the ground. Tee hee. Well, it's no laughing matter. / " :: : "Don't be so cruel. You will push my back, won't you?" :: : (after shoving her free) "You really are kind. Thank you so much!" ;Kimono Dance Theater * Before battle :"Excellent fighting spirit! You got me off the ice by pushing me from the back. I am the one who skates in sandals. I am Sayo--the Kimono Girl! I was listening in the Dragon's Den when you passed the test of the Elder. Allow me to challenge you and your Pokémon!" * Being defeated :"Oh, so close! I almost had you." ;Whirl Islands * If the player has not battled Lugia :"This is all we can do for you… What you do now is entirely up to you…" * If the player catches/defeats/flees from Lugia :"You've done a great job. Say hello to Professor Elm for us." Kuni ;Goldenrod Tunnel :"Team Rocket members in black suits have been running around… I was wondering what was going on. So, you took on Team Rocket? You are impressive! You may be able to face the legendary Poké…" :"Hahaha! Never mind. I must go now." ;Kimono Dance Theater * Before battle :"I am the last one. You were so dependable at the Goldenrod Tunnel. I am the one who twirls even underground. I am Kuni--the Kimono Girl! I looked at you in wonder when you thwarted Team Rocket's mission to take over the Radio Tower. You must show your strength to me now. Allow me to challenge you and your Pokémon!" * Being defeated :"Oh, you are wonderful..." ;Whirl Islands * If the player has not battled Lugia :"This is all we can do for you… What you do now is entirely up to you…" * If the player catches/defeats/flees from Lugia :"You've done a great job. Say hello to Professor Elm for us." Appearance Artwork Trainer list Pokémon Gold, Silver, and Crystal Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver Pokémon Stadium 2 In the anime In the main series The Kimono Girls were called the Kimono Sisters in the original series. The dub retained their original Japanese names instead of using their localized English names. In Trouble's Brewing, after Ecruteak Gym victory, the gang bumped into Sakura, who took them to the tea ceremony her sisters were running after inquired about a nearby advertising poster. Sumomo was the first sister the group met, greeting them formally. Tamao was seen next, demonstrating to a small audience. Later, they passed by the lone Koume playing her . Finally, they were treated to a quiet display of the art of by Satsuki. Needless to say, Brock was entranced by them all and grew frightened when they were all together and called him out on his praise. The sisters are skilled s as well as tradition keepers. Upon proposing a challenge to the trio to battle for Sakura to join them, Sumomo and Satsuki both displayed their 's and 's abilities against Misty's Poliwhirl and Ash's Pikachu respectively. Vaporeon defeated Poliwhirl and Pikachu won against Jolteon, but the latter only after 's interruption. When Sakura changed her mind about leaving at that time, Satsuki admitted that she and the other three weren't against Sakura leaving to begin her journey, only that they wanted her to not be dependent on others if she finally did. In Espeon, Not Included, the four elder sisters attended a lucrative Pokémon Dance Academy class. However, the academy was another of Team Rocket's schemes, and the Kimono sisters ended up handing over their Pokémon for private dancing lessons when they were stolen. With the help of Sakura's Eevee, now an , the other four Eeveelutions were rescued, and the episode ended with the sisters wishing Sakura well on her own journey. In An Egg Scramble!, the Kimono Girls made a cameo in 's video about Johto during the Johto Festival. Character All of the sisters are sincere and polite. Satsuki is the oldest among the sisters, and appears to do most of the talking. While Koume appears to be the most withdrawn and shy. The sisters are well versed in many of the ancient arts like the and flower arrangements, and continue to train themselves in the traditions. They, however, were unintentionally excluding the youngest sister, Sakura, from many of their activities namely because they deemed her immature and poorly trained. When Sakura finally voiced her intentions of becoming a traveling Pokémon Trainer in Trouble's Brewing, they were at first doubtful of Sakura's commitments to her said goal. Sakura went on to prove her confidence and thus gained the respect of her sisters by the end of Espeon, Not Included. Pokémon was first seen when disrupted the Kimono Sisters' tea ceremony, but didn't until its match against and . It fended off a few attacks from Pikachu, but ultimately succumbed to a attack. It is housed in a Moon Ball, matching Satsuki's kimono pattern. Jolteon's known moves are and .}} was first seen when disrupted the Kimono Sisters' tea ceremony, but it didn't until it was matched up against and her . The Pokémon were well matched, but Vaporeon eventually defeated Poliwhirl with its Aurora Beam. It is housed in a Lure Ball, matching Sumomo's kimono pattern. Vaporeon's known moves are , , , , and .}} was first seen when disrupted the Kimono Sisters' tea ceremony, during which it rescued Sakura's Eevee from Team Rocket. It is housed in a Fast Ball, matching Tamao's kimono pattern. Umbreon's only known move is .}} was first seen when disrupted the Kimono Sisters' tea ceremony in Trouble's Brewing. In Espeon, Not Included, Flareon was called out during the Kimono sisters' dance class. The Pokémon Academy dance lesson turned out to be another of Team Rocket's ploys, and it was soon stolen by them. Sakura's Espeon later located Flareon and the other Pokémon before releasing it from its cage. None of Flareon's moves are known.}} in Trouble's Brewing, where it was the only unevolved Pokémon owned by the five sisters. By the time of its next appearance in Espeon Not Included, it had evolved into .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja='Satsuki': 冬馬由美 Yumi Touma Sumomo: こおろぎさとみ Satomi Koorogi Tamao: 愛河里花子 Rikako Aikawa Koume: かないみか Mika Kanai Sakura: 國府田マリ子 Mariko Kouda |en='Satsuki': Lisa Ortiz Sumomo: Kayzie Rogers Tamao: Megan Hollingshead Koume: Tara Jayne Sakura: Kerry Williams |fi='Satsuki': Jenni Sivonen Sumomo: Elise Langenoja Tamao: Jenni Sivonen Koume: Elise Langenoja Sakura: Jenni Sivonen |es_eu='Satsuki': Elsa Pinillos Sumomo: Gloria Núñez Tamao: Amparo Bravo Koume: Raquel Cubillo Sakura: Sandra Jara (EP183-EP226) / Carmen Cervantes (SS005) |pl='Satsuki': Unknown voice actress (EP183) / Magdalena Beska (EP226) Sumomo: Anna Dąbkowska (EP183) / Joanna Domańska (EP226) Tamao: Joanna Domańska Koume: Monika Jarosińska (EP183) / Joanna Domańska (EP226) Sakura: Magda Ostolska (EP183) / Katarzyna Łukaszyńska (EP226) }} In Pokémon Generations A Kimono Girl made a brief appearance in a flashback in The Reawakening. She was one of the citizens of Ecruteak City during the time when the Brass Tower was struck by lightning. She wept as the flames that engulfed the Brass Tower killed three nameless Pokémon, which would later be revived by as the Legendary beasts. In the In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Kimono Girl was first seen in Just a Spearow Carrier as one of the Trainers waiting in line for the Indigo League. All five Kimono Girls made an appearance in Pleased as Punch With Parasect, when decided to visit them in Ecruteak after finishing up at the Pokéathlon. Gold spent his time watching them perform, which annoyed the Radio Director of . However, Gold revealed that he was actually allowing time for Aibo to train, who was trying to learn . When he finally did, Aibo evolved into , winning the praise of the Kimono Girls. By the end of the arc, they had added a and a to their team. In the Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys manga The Kimono Girls made a small cameo in Gold and Black VS Team Rocket. and Whitney were greeted by the Kimono Girls when they arrived in Ecruteak City for the Pokémon Summit. Trivia * For an unknown reason, the Kimono Girls were given different but still Japanese names in the English versions. The French localization also followed suit, but were renamed to their original Japanese names in Generation IV with the exception of Koume, who was referred to as Umeko instead. * In the French and German localizations of , the name Keiko was used for different Kimono Girls. * In , when the Kimono Girls are summoning the Legendary Pokémon, they dance clockwise for Ho-Oh and counter-clockwise for Lugia. * Bill's mother was once a Kimono Girl, according to Brent, who reveals trivia about Bill via Pokégear. * Both of the anime episodes which featured all of the Kimono Sisters had Masaaki Iwane as animation director. * In the anime episode Espeon, Not Included, the four elder sisters' fans match the elemental themes of their Pokémon. * The はん han in the Japanese name of the Trainer class is an equivalent of the honorific さん san in the Kansai dialect. * The Kimono Girls dress in traditional Maiko attire. * In Pokémon GO, since the Generation II update, if an Eevee is nicknamed after Tamao or Sakura, it is guaranteed to evolve into that Kimono Sister's respective Eeveelution, while usually the form Eevee evolves into is random outside of select conditions. Names |bordercolor= |zh_cmn=藝妓 |fi=Kimono-tyttö |fr_eu=Kimono |de=Kimono-Girl |it=Kimono Girl |ko=전통무용수 |es_eu=Chica Kimono |sv=Kimonoflicka |vi = Maiko }} Category:Anime characters Category:Female characters Category:Gold, Silver and Crystal characters Category:Manga characters Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Pokémon Generations characters de:Kimono-Girl es:Chicas Kimono fr:Kimono it:Kimono Girl ja:まいこはん zh:藝妓